Cory's big news
by Sitcomfan32
Summary: Mom dad Cory Mathews calls ! Cory topanga! Amy Mathews is beside herself. Mom what's wrong? Oh nothing she says I'm just so happy to see u both! 12 months is too long! Amy I'm home says Cory's dad Allen! Hey u guys he hugs them both ! How's NYC? Good says Cory we have news. I'm having a baby says topanga! They all celebrate! There's more says Cory we r coming home! They all hug!


Morning daddy! Morning baby girl! Where r we going ? U princess r staying here till tonight but I have got to wk at fusion today. The six yr old looks sad. U want to eat breakfast? Ya she says . Can I have oatmeal ? Yes u may sweets . Here u go . Thanks. So whose gonna stay here with me today if u and Greenlee r at wk? A surprise says Ryan ! Morning says Greenlee . Morning says Emma and Ryan! Guess what someone with Kathy and Miranda gets to have a sleepover tomorrow night at tads ! Yay says Emma! Wheres j asks Ryan ? He will be here soon whispers Greenlee . Did u wash your hair. This morning miss ? Yes says Emma. Good girl here let me braid it for u then it'll look so pretty for tonight . Ya says Emma! Tonight's a big thing says Ryan! Ya u and greenlees wedding party says Emma! No silly says Ryan our engagement party the wedding is in June in la and all our friends will celebrate with us at disney world in July at Jamie and babes wedding! Knock knock . That must be the surprise says Ryan. I couldn't have finished your hair at a better time says Greenlee. Hey says Jamie Martin! Jamie says Emma happily! Hi baby girl! We be got to go says Ryan we have stuff for lunch or u 2 could go somewhere . Ok says Jamie see u at the club for your engagement party! Sounds great says Ryan I'm getting ready for it at jakes . Cool babe will be here at 4:00. Great! Bye babe love u ! R u happy to see me ? Oh ya I've missed u so much says Emma! I've missed u too sweetie. Where r u going tonight? Back here I think says Emma. Oh ok how would u like to come home with me ? Ya says Emma jumping up and down ! Ok ok I'll call daddy u go get changed. Ok Jamie. Ok ry see u at 6 Emma yes she says . Daddy said u r going to opals house . Oh ya that's right says Emma I forgot . It's ok sweetie but u still get to stay with me cause that's where I'm staying tonight! Yay says Emma! I love u Jamie! I love u too doll face. Jamie calls tad! Tad says Emma! Hi sweetie how's my gl! I'm good she says . Hey dad he hugs his dad. You didn't tell Kathy did u? Nope says tad she won't know u r here till she sees u tonight. U and Dix going home after the party? Yep will probibly leave about 8:30 cause we r taking Trevor home so that your uncle Jake and aunt Amanda can stay longer since jakes the best man! Cool says Jamie. 1:00 how was that lunch girlfriend? Good says Emma. Can we play chase again! As soon as I do these dishes and mop in here so greens and daddy have nothing to do tonight when they get home. Ok says Emma. 1:20 Jamie finishes mopping and gets an idea to surprise Emma! He sneaks up behind her and grabs her and says I got ya now! Hey she giggles trying to get away. What's wrong he teases ? Nothing says Emma can we do chase now? Yes mam u better run he tells the 7 yr old . She takes off and Jamie calls out when I find u your gonna be tickled like crazy! 5 minutes later he goes in Ryan's room. Hmmmmm there's a lump in the bed that looks like Emma. Ha found u . It's her doll Ariel. Emma comes out of the closet and takes off. Hey u no fair ! Ha I got u he grabs her up! Before I throw u down though I'm gonna give u belly button zerberts! 2 minutes later hahahahhahahahhahhahahahahhahahhahhaahhahhahahhahahh! Man that thing tickles teases Jamie! One two three he throws her down . Emma try's to get away. Oh no u don't says Jamie! Belly zerebrts! Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hheheheheehheheehhehehehheeheheehehhe! Wow the same as it was when u were 4 ! Ya they r says Emma giggling. Him where should I tickle u next says Jamie inching the tickle fingers towards her. I think ribs! He tickles her ribs for 2 minutes! Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo ppppplllllleeeeeeeeaaasssseee! U want me to quit says Jamie? Yes please begs Emma. After the pits! He tickles her arm pits for 5 minutes! Squeal! Alright alright says Jamie your free . Can I stay here with u and not get tickled asked Emma? U bet princess says Jamie. U excited about tonight ? Ya says Emma ! It'll be fun like yours and babes was. That's right sweetie. Hey babe says Jamie on his phone . Ya we have had a good day together we cleaned a little had lunch played chase tickled Emma. Ok see u them love u too drive safe. Wheres babe ? She and Marisa r at opals . She got here about 11:30 they're getting manis for tonight. Then babes coming here to get ready. Yay she says ! 5;30

ladies calls Jamie! We r gonna be late. Coming says babe and Emma! Ok Man U got enough there teases Jamie? Yes giggles Emma . A bag for opals tonight and clothes for tomorrow. Also stuff for tad Dixie's tomorrow night . Cool says Jamie! Jamie thanks for babysitting me today says emma I had a lot of fun! Me too says baby says Jamie !


End file.
